Ion Storm
thumb|Logo Ion Storm z 1998 roku Ion Storm (ION Storm) - firma zajmująca się produkcją gier komputerowych, założona w 1996 roku przez twórcę Quake'a Johna Romero. Powstały dwa oddziały: w Dallas prowadzony przez Romero i w Austin prowadzony przez Warrena Spectora. Obydwa zostały zamknięte. Ion Storm Dallas Ion Storm powstał na wskutek rozczarowania Johna Romero jego poprzednim miejscem pracy, id Software. Studio było nastawione głównie na tworzenie nowoczesnych technologii, podczas gdy Romero chciał skoncentrować się na projektowaniu skomplikowanych i głębokich gier. Z tego powodu opuścił id i razem z Tomem Hallem założył nowe studio, które formalnie zarejestrowano 15 listopada 2006 roku. Jego mottem miało być: "Projekt jest prawem" (ang. "Design is Law"). Firmą zainteresował się Eidos, który wyłożył pieniądze na produkcję sześciu gier. Wśród ojców założycieli znaleźli się również Todd Porter, Jerry O'Flaherty, Mike Wilson oraz Bob Wright.http://www.csoon.com/issue25/p_ion1.htm Początkowo siedziba znajdowała się w budynku zwanym Quadrangle, zlokalizowanym w downtown Dallas. Mając duży budżet, postanowiono przenieść się w bardziej przestronne miejsce i tak wraz z nowy 1998 rokiem ostatecznie Ion Storm wynajął powierzchnię biurową na dwóch ostatnich piętrach (53 i 54-tym piętrze) wieżowca Chase Tower. Biura zostały urządzone niezwykle bogato. Podłoga w hallu była wykonana z włoskiego marmuru z wielki logiem firmy. Krzesła kosztowały po 1500$, przewidziano miejsce nawet na dojo do walki, kino i prysznice. Dach, będący taflą szkła, dopełniał obrazu mekki graczy, ale nie był zbyt praktyczny dla studia gier komputerowych. W boksach było zbyt jasno i gorąco, w końcu wielu pracowników oblepiło je czarnym papierem. W lutym przystąpiono do prac, zaś 7 kwietnia 1997 oficjalnie ogłoszono trzy pierwsze gry studia, które mały być wydane w ciągu najbliższych dwóch lat: *Anachronox - RPG w świecie fantasy *Daikatana - gra akcji z fabułą w środowisku 3D *Doppleganger - strategia czasu rzeczywistego Doppelganger Była to jedna z trzech pierwszy gier ogłoszonych przez Ion Storm, przy czym jej tytuł został ogłoszony nieco później bo 30 kwietnia. Produkcją zajął się Todd Porter. Gra miała działać na silniku firmy AnimaTek, którego grafika była oparta na voxelach. Premierę przewidywano na trzeci kwartał 1998 roku. Doppelganger w założeniach miał łączyć chaos wynikający z gier akcji ze złożonością gier strategicznych. Całość miała być okraszona silnym wątkiem fabularnym z nieprzewidywalnymi zwrotami akcji. Gra była tworzona przez sześć miesięcy po czym Todd zdecydował się dokończyć grę Dominion swojego poprzedniego studia 7th Level. Do Doppelganger miano powrócić później, jednak ostatecznie gra została dziwnym trafem zapomniana. Dominion: Storm Over Gift 3 Todd Porter zainteresował się niedokończonym projektem Dominon Storm swojego poprzedniego studia 7th Level i tak we wrześniu Ion Storm odkupił prawa do gry. Według jego przewidywań, jej dokończenie miało zająć dwóm ludziom (oprócz Todda, RTS'em zajął się Jerry O'Flaherty) 3 miesiące i kosztować 50 000$ a sprzedaż osiągnąć pułap pół miliona. Jednak na skutek błędów w zarządzaniu, nad projektem musiał pracować pełen zespół ludzi przez niemal cały rok i kosztowało to setki tysięcy dolarówThe 25 dumbest moments in gaming (25). Grę wydano 16 czerwca 1998. Oceniano ją średnio, recenzenci zwracali uwagę, że niczym szczególnym nie odróżnia się od konkurencji. Na nieszczęście dla Ion Storm, w dniu premiery Dominion, Blizzard wypuścił demo Starcrafta, który szybko dorobił się statusu gry kultowej i całkowicie wyparł dzieło Portera ze świadomości graczy. Przy sprzedanych niecałych 10 tys. kopii, Dominion poniósł spektakularną klęskę finansową. Daikatana Miała to być pierwsza gra wydana przez Ion Storm. Produkcją zajął się John Romero. Ta przygodowa gra akcji umiejscowiona w środowisku 3D, działająca na silniku QUAKEa, zabierała gracza w podróż w czasie przez cztery okresy historyczne (nowoczesną Japonię roku 2455, starożytną Grecję, średniowieczną Norwegię oraz XXI wieczne San Francisco) w poszukiwaniu legendarnego japońskiego miecza Daikatany. Gra miała być niezmiernie różnorodna: 24 zróżnicowanych poziomów, 64 zupełnie odmiennych wrogów, 25 rodzajów broni, do tego system doświadczenia i rozwój postaci. Premierę przewidywano na czwarty kwartał 1997 roku. Po trzech miesiącach prac, na targach E3 zaprezentowano demo ze średniowieczną mapą. Romero zobaczył Quake 2 i postanowił przenieść grę na ten właśnie silnik. id Software zgodził się, jednak kod źródłowy przekazał dopiero w lutym następnego roku. Do tego czasu prace kontynuowano na dotychczasowej platformie. Gdy w gwiazdkę minął pierwszy dedline ze studia odszedł szef ds. marketingu Mike Wilson. Gdy zespół w końcu dostał w swoje ręce nowy silnik, ten okazał się diametralnie inny od poprzednika przez co szybki port wydał się wyjątkowo kłopotliwy i tak też było. Prace nad tym procesem mozolnie ciągnęły się przez cały rok, a ich efektem było (19 października 1998) odejście 10 osób (co ciekawe ośmioro z nich znalazło zatrudnienie w nowym studio Wilsona). Do stycznia nowego roku sformowano nowy zespół. Część osób pochodziła z niedawno ukończonego Dominion. Dotychczasowe osiągnięcia wyrzucono do kosza i Daikatana zaczęła być tworzona praktycznie od początku. Nowi ludzie szybo się uwinęli i w czerwcu na kolejnych targach E3 zostaje pokazane demo Dakatany. Pech chciał że w ostatniej chwili dokonano kilka niefortunnych zmian przez co gra chwilami działała z 12 klatkami na sekundę. Jako że koszta produkcji gry sięgały już kilkunastu milionów dolarów (niektóre źródła mówią o 25 milionach), Eidos Interactive stracił cierpliwość i zaczął domagać się szybkiego ukończenia Daikatany. Złość wydawcy została okupiona praktycznym przejęciem Ion Storm. Efektem tego Jerry O'Flaherty i Todd Porter odeszli ze studia. Prace były kontynuowane i w marcu 2000 roku Daikatana osiągnęła status Bety. Gra została wydana 23 maja tego samego roku. Cały 3-letni proces tworzenia przetrwały dwie osoby John Romero i Shawn Green. Koszt produkcji sięgnął 28 mln dolarów. Daikatana sprzedała się w 200 tysiącach egzemplarzy co wg Romero zwróciło koszty produkcji. Anachronox Produkcją tej gry zajął się Tom Hall, dawny projektant w 3D Realms. Anachronox miał być grą RPG w świecie fantasy z burzliwą historią szargającą emocjami jak roller coaster. Gracz miał podróżować przez miasta i planety, gromadząc broń i technologie które miały mu pomóc w dotarciu do końca wędrówki. Tom Hall obiecywał że tytuł będzie nową jakością i przyniesie nieco humoru do gatunku RPG. Anachronox miał być wydany w trzecim kwartale 1998 roku. Jego produkcja przeciągała się przez lata. Po klęsce Daikatany Eidos wymusił natychmiastowe wypuszczenie gry. Efektem tego podzielono historię na dwie części i pierwszą jej część wydano 27 czerwca 2001. Gra została dobrze przyjęta przez krytykę co jednak nie przeniosło się na wielkość sprzedaży. Anachronox nie ustrzegł się błędów które zostały poprawione w wielu nieoficjalnych patchach, co ciekawe stworzonych przez jednego z programistów pracujących nad tytułem. Po premierze Anachranox Eidos Interactive zamyka odział Ion Storm w Dallas. Tom Hall i John Romero tworzą nowe studio Monkeystone Games, skupiając się na produkcji gier na platformy przenośne. Ion Storm Austin Looking Glass Technologies w związku z problemami finansowymi musiało związać się z Intermetrics - producentem oprogramowania na potrzeby NASA. Firma stała na krawędzi bankructwa i doszło do zwolnień. John Romero wykorzystał sytuację i nakłonił Warrena Spectora do dołączenia do Ion Storm. Plan powiódł się. 4 września 1997 roku ogłoszono powstanie oddziału Ion Storm w Austin. Trzon nowego studia oprócz Warrena Spectora tworzyli dawni pracownicy Looking Glass Technologies: Steve Powers, Chriss Norden i Albert Yarusso. Deus Ex Główny artykuł: Deus Ex Deus Ex: Invisible War Główny artykuł: Deus Ex: Invisible War Thief: Deadly Shadows Po zamknięciu Looking Glass Studios, Eidos Interactive przeniósł produkcję Thief 3 do Ion Storm Austin. Jako głównego projektanta zatrudniono Randy Smitha, pracującego wcześniej nad pierwszą częścią gry. Wśród członków nowego zespołu znaleźli się również starszy projektant Emil Pagliarulo (projektant Thief Gold i Thief 2) oraz producent Lulu Lamer (asystent producenta przy Thief II). Oprócz tego dwóch programistów pracujących nad poprzednimi częściami zgodziło się na konsultacje podczas tworzenia Thief 3. Pierwsze prace projektanckie rozpoczęto we wrześniu 2000. Deus Ex 3 Tuż przed ukończeniem Deus Ex: Invisible War Warren Spector potwierdził że trwają wczesne prace nad trzecią częścią gry. Pod koniec lutego następnego roku rozeszły się plotki że Ion Storm wraz z Cristal Dynamics będzie tworzyć kolejnego Tomb Raidera.http://www.shacknews.com/onearticle.x/30754 Nieoczekiwanie 6 kwietnia ze studia odszedł Harvey Smith.http://pc.gamespy.com/pc/deus-ex/504039p1.html W maju nastąpiło zwolnienie 20-25 osób co było tłumaczone reorganizacją studia. Część osób pomagała w dokończeniu Thief: Deadly Shadows. Serwis Shacknews poinformował że nazwa studia zostanie zmieniona i przekształci się w producenta gier na konsole.http://www.shacknews.com/onearticle.x/32037 8 listopada Ion Storm opuścił dotychczasowy dyrektor Warren Spector. 9 lutego 2005 roku krążące w środowisku gier komputerowych plotki spełniły się - Ion Storm zostało zamknięte. Przypisy Kategoria:Twórcy Deus Ex en:Ion Storm